WereHuman
by falling moonlight
Summary: Sasuke is a Were-Human, a slave to both his heart and the blonde named Naruto. No real plot, gaint lemon. boyXboy NaruSasu. Detacated to Kimyo ryu. Now fixed up as best as i can


A/n: woohoo, woohoo! I rock, I rock! I'm done, I'm done, I'm done! Why am I repeating everything? Why am I repeating everything?

Any who. This is dedicated to Kimyo ryu, my fellow authoress, and the person I dedicate all my uke-sasu stories too. Read her work, she's really good, and read loveless, that's 1% (my part) to 99% (her part) (damn I'm bad. . .). Well... yeah.

Sorry for any and all spelling mistakes, I can't get it off FF and their spell check sucks and (lol) I'm too tired to read over it . . . again.

Note: okay^^ I reread this and fixed some of the easier errors, I don't have a head for grammer, so those mistakes are probably there~ sorry about that^^;; and wow~ I really made Sasuke a slut in this, eh?

Disclaimer: Hahahahahhaha. you (gasp). . . thought I. . .I? . . . Owned naruto! -Snort, gasp, laugh, choke-

Summary: there is none. A (bad) kitty-uke-Sasuke lemon! Nothing but acidy fruit baby!

The sound of crisp pages turning filled the candle lit room. The blond on the bed ignored his surrounding as he traded real reality for the one in his book. Reading had always given him a surreal pleasure, and in the flicking light and shifting shadows, his normal sky blue eyes looked like the deepest sea. Even when the bed shifted under new weight did he not look away from the ink smeared pages. It was only under an annoyed gaze did he shift, but only the slightest of twitches.

"Sasuke are you going to stare at me all night?"

His voice was soft, calm and quiet. The black cat couldn't suppress the shudder, making it stand up on its four legs, before sitting again, wrapping its tail around itself. It simply blinked its red and black eyes and cocked its head. Its fur was shiny, and had an odd blue tint to it. It wasn't a normal cat, any one could tell.

The boy snorted at the lack of answer before lowering his book, closing it slightly onto his tan hand. His dark eyes looked over to where the cat sat, the crunch of bones ringing through the room.

"Ahhh!"

Pitch black eyes. Spiky Black hair with a tint of blue. Pale skin that glowed in the candle. Naruto smirked as he dropped the book on the ground, his eyes darkening with lust, and never leaving the rapidly growing teen.

Where the cat had been sat a pale unblemished teenage boy, no younger or older than 18. His hair was short, spiky in the back, but with long bangs framing his aristocratic features. It was the same color his fur had been, matching the sleek pair of ears growing out of his head, and the thin sleek tail from his back side. His eyes were the color of darkness, as deep as an abyss, and yet hiding as many things as the night.

He shuddered again, before crawling towards the older boy on his hands and knees like the cat he was, the only clothing on his body was the black leather collar around his neck, in its very center a red and white fan, and inside of that an orange swirl. He stopped inches from the blond, his lips pouting cutely, and his dark eyes lustful, needy, and. . . Shining love. Naruto always looked over that emotion, ignoring something he had never understood.

"I was looking for you."

He said, a pink tongue darting out from his soft lips to trace the three scars across his master's cheek. His tongue was rougher than a humans, but at the same time softer than a cats.

"I never left here."

Naruto said in amusement, easily hiding the lust he felt for the horny Were-human. Sasuke's pout deepened, his hands fisting his shirt, as he leaned forward again, licking the other cheek, and it's matching whisker scars. Naruto turned his head, catching the others lips in passionate kiss, thrusting his tongue easily into the cat boys already open mouth. Sasuke moaned as Naruto licked at his tongue, running over all his pointy teeth.

Their tongues fought for dominance, an elegant wet dance, before he was over powered, and moaned again, moving as close as he could get to the other. He was straddling Naruto, legs on either side, sitting directly on his lap. He could feel the bulge in the pants of the other pressing into his bare ass, and he pressed down on it, moaning again, and feeling the blond pause in his kiss, a light gasp expressing into his mouth.

Naruto pulled away, listening to the pants and whimpers of the brunet, blue eyes boring into the other as he peeked through his once closed eyes, face a bright red. He was pushed down harshly, bouncing slightly on the bed, legs wrapping around the other that was over top of him. He closed his eyes again, and craned his neck to the other side as it was attacked hungrily by the blond, moaning and whimpering at the feeling of the others tongue, and the biting that his once clear skin was receiving.

Naruto's hands roved down the body, touching in light ticklish movements, leaving what felt like to Sasuke a trail of fire. He caressed his inner thigh with one hand, the other running a single finger up his member, making his victim wither beneath him. He removed his hands through, nipping at his atoms apple, and brought them up, tweaking a nipple.

Sasuke had his hands buried in silkily golden spikes, his breathe lost to him, and his mind clouded by lust. He whimpered loudly as he lost the warmth of masters hands, but arched up again as they started a new game of torture.

"Naru-Naruto-sama! Ahh. . . haa. . Plea-please . . . ahhhhh!"

His plea was drowned out by a moan as a warm mouth enclosed over one of his nipples, and once again a teasing pressure returned to his penis. He arched into the menstruations, but Naruto pulled away, making Sasuke whimper, and shiver as he lost the warmth of the others body, a black eyes cracking open once again, this time making Naruto shiver, but his seductive foxy grin only grew, his own eyes fucking the cat's body where he lay, making him shiver again.

"I didn't catch that."

Naruto leaned down and whispered heatedly into his ear, to busy eyeing the boy to see the Goosebumps that broke out across his neck. He moved back when Sasuke tried to bring him back down, but gasped when pressure was applied to his own aching member, still trapped in his pants and boxers.

"Naruto-sama. . . . P-please!"

"Please what?"

He whispered again, shuddering as the hand pulled down his zipper and caressed him through his boxers. Without thinking, his own hand traveled down the pale body beneath him, ghosting over his hip, but grabbing his ass.

"Ahh! Ahh. . . f-fuck me!"

The boy gasped out.

"Please!"

He cried out after Naruto's grasp tightened, pulling him closer. He smirked, removing the hand from his open pants, and moving back down to his sexy kitty. He stroked the space just beneath the boy's tail, making another delicious moan escape him, and crushed his lower half as he ground into him, the other arching into him, a soft moan escape from his own lips. Thrusting into him again, he pulled back, getting off him and removing his shirt, watching as the other boy shuddered again, more red flooding to his face. He slowly dropped his pants, his boxers going with him, and his member stood proud, a little precum running from the slit.

Sasuke could feel his face heat up even more, his penis get harder at the sight of the naked blond, a work of art surpassing even a picture of the Greek gods. A living Adonis. He let one hand trail down his body, traveling to his member, and wrapped his hand around his weeping penis, and began stroking himself.

His wrist was grasped harshly in a bruising embrace. For anyone else, their wrist would have shattered. He whimpered releasing himself, and tugging his arm back, trying to get him to let go, but looking up, he shrunk back, closing his eyes. Thundering blue eyes glared back at him, and he heard the snap of the draw from the nightstand close, but the hand didn't release him. Instead, his other was grabbed, and pinned above his head, the bed shifting again as his legs were opened, and the other sat there.

He opened his eyes, trying to hide his sudden fear behind lust, pouting nervously at the blond above him.

"Nar-naruto-sama, please."

He begged, but the blond ignored him, reaching a hand out to stroke the others member and Sasuke didn't notice pinch on it as naruto placed a cock ring on his penis, to enthralled by the touching. Naruto smirked again, a cruel one as he leaned up, pressing harshly into the others mouth, and he let him in instantly, sucking on his master's tongue. Naruto pulled the boys legs wider, fitting himself between them before pushing in, not taking the time to prepare the little kitty cat.

Sasuke gasped, breaking the mouth on mouth contact, tears gathering on the edge of his eyes from the pain as he arched into the body above him. Naruto didn't take the time to let the other adjust as he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in again, deeper, and deeper again as he repeated his movements. It didn't take Sasuke long, use to the rough treatment, to push forward, meeting his thrusts. He moaned like the slut he was, not even able to close his mouth, drooling like a child. The pain and pleasure were a perfect mix, one not stronger than the other.

He moaned louder as his master hit his sweet spot, and Naruto's smirk grew, as he abused the boy's prostate, meeting it with each and every one of his swift thrusts. He could feel deep scratches into his back, just as he knew Sasuke would later feel the ache from his ass, and the bruises from his fingers that dug into the skin and bones of his hips as he pulled the other closer, trying to go deeper and deeper.

Sasuke could feel the warmth pool in his stomach, and his cries became more desperate, more needing as he felt the coming of his climax.

"Ahhhh. Naru-Naruto-sama." He moaned, as he tried to form coherent thoughts in his head, and make them travel to his mouth. "Naruto-sama . . . I'm ga-ganna. . . ganna." He paused, the heat too much and he arched, going to come, but finding he couldn't. He whimpered, panting, and he reached down to his member, stroking the shaft, pausing when he felt the base and the cock ring. His eyes widened, and he looked down to the cruel smirking face of the blond, his whisker marks spread across his face in a scary manner, making him look more like a fox than he ever had. He never paused in his thrusts inside the brunet, and Sasuke could feel a new coming of pain from the fact he could not feel release, that he could not climax.

"N-Naruto-sama . . . please . . . p-please." He begged, panting and red faced. Naruto released one hand from its grip on his hip, and reached up to his face, stroking his face, and chuckling.

"No need to worry pet. You'll cum. . . Eventually." He said, chuckling cruelly as the brunet whined, reaching his own hand to the tan one on his face. He felt the blond shiver, and knew that his release was close.

"Please . . . please . . . with you. . . Naruto-sama with you. . ." He couldn't finish his sentence as he moaned loudly; arching his back at a particular hard thrust to his prostate, and felt his master shiver rough, a warm substance filling him deep inside. He groaned at the feeling, and the pleased look that crossed Naruto's face, but the blond only paused slightly in his rough treatment to Sasuke's ass, not even losing his hard prick.

Reaching a hand down to Sasuke's dick, stroking it slow and gently, the exact opposite of what his own dick was doing to him, taunting him with a none existent build up, because he was already hard, already ready to release his spunk onto both their stomachs. He wiped away the little cum that had gathered on the top, and brought it to his mouth, tasting the delicious cum of his little pet.

His penis was highly sensitive from his climax, and he could already feel the build up, and knew he wasn't going to last very long. He thrust in a few times to the panting, moaning, whimpering, withering lump of sexy flesh beneath him before removing his torturing cock ring, and they both came together, one deep inside a hot tight ass, and the other across their stomachs, and chests.

The salty smell of spunk joined the already stifling smells of sex and sweat that hung in the air around them and cloaked the room. Naruto fell heavy on the bed, besides the panting Neko, who had become blinded from the strength of his climax, and was purring loudly. He moved over, so he could cuddle up to the fox, but was pushed aside -also like always- as the fox rose from the bed, and walked across the room to the bathroom. He paused briefly, looking back for a second to stare at the room, before addressing the black eyes that had followed his every move.

"Clean it up." He said, before stepping into the room, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke sat there for a few minutes, listening to the shower running, and catching his breath before wiping some of the cum from his ass, and sucking on the digit, enjoying the taste of his master. The pretenses where short lived. It was time to wake himself from his disillusions.

He picked himself up from the bed, wincing as every movement shot up his spine, knowing he got it lucky. At least he could still walk. He stripped the bed, tossing the sheets in a pile that he watched be removed by a bear of a man, -quiet literally- and followed him out of the room. As he walked from the room, passing a mouse on the way, clean sheets in her arms. Gladly he was already in his own room when he knew, by heart, her moans would start. He didn't need to hear them. He knew he was not loved, but simply enjoyed.

He knew that so very, very well.

Done!

Wow that ending sucked. And god that took forever!

Jesus.

Well, hope you liked it, I didn't. I felt nothing. Hahahaahahaahahahaha . . . yeah . . . -;

Please review. This is my first true lemon, and I would love feedback from others because I hate my writing, so to me it all sucks.


End file.
